The Deal
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: After Azula saves Jet from dying at Lake Laogai, she asks for loyality for the Fire Nation in return. Jetzula


The Deal

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Dedicated to: MysticGlitz on deviantART

Pairing: Jetzula

Summary: After Azula saves Jet from dying at Lake Laogai, she asks for loyality for the Fire Nation in return.

Jets POV

Opening my eyes can be a bad mistake sometimes, espeically when Long Feng hit me a little too hard. It didnt hurt...okay it hurt. But only because I havent been feeling like myself. I cant pratice my fighting so my stills are a little weak and my head still hurts from that brainwashing the Di Li gave me. So yeah, a huge rock could knock me out easily...okay it was a boulder. Huge rock, boulder, whats the difference. Their both huge and hard. Anyways back to the opening eyes thing, bad mistake. Everything was so bright that I covered my eyes and yelped in pain. That was another mistake. What is wrong with me? I never made so many mistakes in a row before. Maybe it is because of this city, I got to leave Ba Sing Se. Its so weird.

"So your awake, good. Now we could catch up on some things." A smooth, deadly but beautiful voice wispers to me. I believe she right next to me by my ear, but I dont look. I know who it is, the Fire Nations princess herself. Princess Azula. I thought I got her off my trail, but she always seems to find me. She obesses over me or something. "You know you should open your eyes. I have been looking forward to seeing them again." What is with women and my eyes? I mean everytime I meet a girl they always get lost in them and the first thing they say is that they like my eyes. I dont understand women. Maybe I should ask Smellerbee about that later, I know she would answer. If I could still find her and Longshot without Azula behide me. And I dont think she would let me go, so might as well give her what she wants.

My eyes open once again and Azula throws herself at me and I fall off the bed. This is not something a person usally faces when they open their eyes. "You dont know how much I missed being near you!" Nows the time were I notice she is dressed differently. Instead of her regular red, black, and brown outfit with her little flame thingy that she puts on her bun. She is wearing a dark green dress with some black armor with stange make-up and with a funny symbol on her bun. The only thing that is the same is that her hair is still in its regular bun. I must have hit my head a little too hard when I fell.

"What are you wearing?" she looks up from her spot on top of me and rolls her eyes. "I cant have the Earth Kings trust if Im dressed as Fire Nation. Someone finally told him about the war going on. Trust me I wouldnt wear this if I didnt have a reason."

"I like you better in your Fire Nation clothes, it suits you." Then she smiles, which gets me really curious since she never smiles if she doesnt have a good reason. "You look better in Fire Nation clothes, the colors really look great on you for being someone from the Earth Kingdom." What the heck is she talking about! First she is wearing a strange outfit, second she says were in the Earth Kings palace, and thirdly she says I would look good wearing the Fire Nation colors, which are shades of red, gold, brown, and black. If black comes in shades. What happened when I was out. Everything seems so topsy trebby all of the sudden.

Now I have the urge to look down. So I look and I see me wearing a armor, like a Fire Nation soldier or one of Azulas guards. Things keep getting weirder and weirder by the second. "Why am I dressed like this and whats going on?"

"I guess you deserve to know." she answers playing with my hair, while thinking what it say. Finally she opens her mouth and speaks. "Ever since you captured me months of ago I felt an emotion. I really like, heck I love you! But there is one problem." I look at her with a raised eyebrow, I know that she loves me, I love her too. Its just that ever since one night I did some thinking. How could we be together, were from different worlds. Shes the Princess of the Fire Nation and Im a Earth Kingdom peasent. I cant get invole with her. But of corse she never gives up. "Were from different worlds and just like you said that day we parted. You didnt want to get invole. I thought it was going to be easy, but I was wrong. Love over powered me that I fellowed you and your two friends. And on the way I would ran into the Avatar a couple of times."

That makes sense, I would have done the same if that happened to me. "And now your here." She nodds and once again rests against me. "I can never leave you, Jet. Your my man and Im your woman. Its as simple as that."

"So how did you get the outfit?"

"I got seperated from you when you went to the ferry, so we took Serpents Past and ran into some warriors. Then when we defeated them we took their clothes and past ourselfs off as them. After learning about the Di Li, I told my friend to put on a little show for the agents. To get them to go tell their leader who we really are. When I met Long Feng I acted like I didnt know anything and we made a deal to take over Ba Sing Se. Im in charge of the Di Li and because of that I can go were ever I want. Thats how I found you. You were almost dead and I was in panic. Thats when I brought you here, in Ty Lee, Mai, and my room. You do remeber them? Do you?"

"How could I forget them, its as hard as forgetting you." I rub my still hurt head, while looking at Azula. She is still pretty even though shes in a redicous outfit. "Anyways Im planing to double cross Long Feng, he wont stand a chance against me. His agents like me better, so all I have to do is get that waterbender and the Earth King out of the way." So Katara made it out. And as always Azula still hates her, shes not that bad...okay she is that bad. I still cant believe I was crushing on her when I saved her from those soldiers. "Now all I need is you." That caught my attention. "What do you want me for?"

"My father knows alot about you since I told him. And even though your a Earth Kingdom peasent he gives us permission to be together."

"But what the catch?"

"To become a traitor to your nation." She wispers with a little sadness. Azula knows I love my nation and will never be a traitor to it. I nodd slowly, thinking about how much I love her. Between her and the Earth Kingdom, I would choice her. But what would happen to my friends? Why would the Fire Lord let me be with his daughter? "He respects you, Jet, he knows how happy we are together. Especially since he doesnt want his first grandchild to grow up without a father." Wooooh, did she said something about Ozais first grandchild in that last sentice? She then leads my hand to her stomach and I feel a kick. I now feel like Im going to faint. "Remember we-you know-"did it" a few times, and the last time you got me pregnant. So I have been hiding it. Ty Lee would give me this thing to wrap around myself to hold in my tummy so no soldiers would not ask. But I could only hid it for so long." I keep my eyes her tummy. The dress must be easier to wear since she doesnt have to wear that wrap, I wonder how our child feels about het wearing it. "How long?"

"About seven now."

"Are you wearing pants?"

"Yes, why?" I didnt answer, but pull the dress up over her head. Reaveling the seven month old pregnancy. I rub my hand over it, while tears fall from my eyes. I am so happy. This child that shes carry is mine, I never thought that this would happen. Then I lean over a kiss her tummy, "Hello in there Im your daddy." Azula then starts to shed tears of happiness too. I love this, I love being with her and the baby. But the only way is to become a traitor. "Azula, between you and my nation you are always more important. Tell the Fire Lord that for now on I will bow down to him as my leader."


End file.
